


you're the only reason (we rhyme)

by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)



Series: kurodai mid-birthday week 2019 - (fuck yeah kurodai) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? sorry that's gonna be a thing in my fics so, Cussing, Established Relationship, Florist Kuroo, KuroDai Week 2019, M/M, Tattoo Artist Daichi, and daichi loves testu so much :'), i kinda combined tattoo artist/florist + song inspired, inspired by "poetry" by wrabel, kuroo really loves daichi okay :')), mx. irei is an oc of mine and i love them dearly, uuuuuh it's kinda cute i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace
Summary: "Love makes the lightest sound,the first time it comes around,love makes the lightest sound,the first time it comes around"Love came around for them, years ago, one summer. This is years later.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: kurodai mid-birthday week 2019 - (fuck yeah kurodai) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567954
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	you're the only reason (we rhyme)

**Author's Note:**

> hey fam! this is for kurodai mid-birthday week, day 1! i combined the "song-inspired" and "tattoo artist & florist au"
> 
> this is the first time i'm doing anything kurodai week related, and i'm super pleased to be doing it this year. this is a day late (fuck almost two omg its like midnight here, oops), so i apologize for any mistakes or anything. i've been meaning to work on it at a steadier pace but i guess i'm gonna try and churn one fic out each day.
> 
> this *is* inspired from the song "Poetry" by Wrabel and i beg you to please listen to it. it's so soft and sweet and so good.
> 
> my prose writing style is a little all over the place because i focus on poetry, but i hope you all enjoy.
> 
> happy kurodai week friends :'))
> 
> (AND THANK YOU ELI FOR ALL YOUR HELP. you're amazing, all the love for you my dude <3 )

kurodai mid-birthday week, day 1:

**song-inspired** | ~~magical realism~~ | **tattoo artist and florist au**

* * *

_It was that summer_   
_I learned your number_   
_Like it was my own_   
_I still remember_   
_That first September_   
_Driving you home_

All Kuroo wanted to do was go home. Well, he wanted to go next door to tattoo parlor first, and then go home. Semantics though.

He was in the middle of closing the flower shop he owned when of course Mx. Irei came in. One of his pain customers--and not that he didn’t adore each and every one of his customers--this particular one had a knack of coming in when he wanted to close shop early.

Mx. Irei was lovely by all accounts and gave his business a run for its money. They always, always, came in asking for the most obscure flowers and plants even when Kuroo had previously discussed that _no, I’m sorry, but those are out of season._

It was no different today, when after he’d told Hanamaki and Kiyoko that they could both head home early because he was wanting to close, that just after they left, who else would come in but Mx. Irei?

  
“Kuroo-kun, it’s late summer now, surely you will be getting them?”

Kuroo tried to keep his grin warm. He really did like Mx. Irei but it had been a long day, after this morning’s fiasco with three other customers declaring that they had gotten their orders for flower arrangements wrong. But Kuroo wasn’t one to forget things easily and had been the one to take all three orders, so really they just wanted and needed to be difficult. How could he forget about the order for four weddings as well that had all needed to be delivered by 2 p.m.? Now that was a mess he hoped he never had to endure again. 

He turned to Mx. Irei, their hair short bobbed and deep brown with white grey flecks, incredibly pale blue eyes, looking at him hopefully. With a deep breath he put his hands on his hips, giving one brief look at the door that was calling his name just minutes ago, before saying, “Lily of the valley are not currently in season. They bloom in early spring. I told you last time, I’d be happy to order some bulbs for you to pot inside. This is the only way for them to grow out of season, and I haven’t had any in stock for weeks.”

Mx. Irei pulled at the nails of their fingers, looking away at the other flowers lining the shop. After a couple moments of silence, they finally looked back to Kuroo. “I’d like that. Thank you Kuroo-kun.”

“Of course. Would you like to pick them up here? I can have them delivered by one of us, or I can send it to your home.” Kuroo gave one last longing look towards the door, and sent a brief asking of patience to whatever deity happened to be listening in that moment. _Really, truly, I just want to go home, get in bed, cuddle with--_

He turned away, making his way to the counter the only computer he hadn’t shut down yet, as if the universe had said not yet.

“Would you mind if I picked them up?” Mx. Irei asked, reaching into their pocket, pulling out a warn wallet. 

“That’s no problem.”

Mx. Irei waited, giving him space, where usually they would be giving him a hard time about all the plants that they don’t have or that they needed to order more of this or more of that but--

“My wife loved lily of the valley.”

Kuroo looked away from the glaring screen, giving Mx. Irei room to say more. 

They gave Kuroo a small smile, before turning back away from the shop, to look at him. “She said they were a symbol of happiness, luck, youth. We grew them in our backyard for a long time after we got married.”

Kuroo continued to place the order, taking Mx. Irei’s card and running it through the system and their gaze turned to the vines hanging from the counter. Their eyes were far away and solemn, a hazy blue sky seemingly fogged over. 

He cleared his throat, but gave her a soft smile, “She sounded like she knew her flowers.”

“She really did.”

There were a couple more moments of silence, as Kuroo handed their card back and the information about the order. “Now, when we get these in if you are needing any help, please let us know, okay?”

“Thank you Kuroo-kun, you’re always so sweet. That must be Daichi-kun’s influence on you.”

Kuroo let out a soft laugh, thinking to warm brown eyes, “Probably.”

With a small wave and tender smile, Mx. Irei walked towards the door, leaving out into the warm evening, “Tell Daichi-kun I said hello, would you?”

“Of course.”

Then they were gone. Kuroo set to finally shutting everything down, closing, and locking the doors. He was just a little closer to being home, taking care of his own plants, and climbing into bed with his own other warm body.

Kuroo’s own flower shop, “Cat’s Catmint,” though relatively small in size, had gained significant business in the almost four years he had owned it. And to the bafflement of most, the store had many customers who came in from the tattoo parlor next door to them, and vice versa. Kuroo liked to think that was some of his doing, since the owner the other shop allowed him to spruce up the outside of the place pots of flowers during the year. 

_Oh my, my, my_   
_It's a big, big, big world out there_   
_Been looking for something_   
_I finally found it right here_

The door to the other shop was almost hidden amongst the blooming summer flowers--large zinnia’s hanging and curving inward, bright little daisies and giant sunflowers sitting on a couple carts completely overtaking the space. The most beautiful though were the vibrant orange marigolds, several pots sitting under and on the windows, framing the space in a sunset hue. Kuroo had suggested them first and he couldn’t help it. They reminded him of Daichi too much to let them go from such a wonderful opportunity--they were luminous like the sun, and often related meaning to a lions, as well as creativity and passion. The summer they met, flowers everywhere….

_“Why the marigolds?”_ Daichi had asked, eyes twinkling like he knew why but just wanted to hear Kuroo say it. And Kuroo, always one to give into Daichi, had given him the smallest of smiles, _“Because of you.”_

Kuroo now opened the door to the tattoo parlor hiding amongst the flowers, with the sign on the front reading “Crow’s Feet, Open.” He was greeted by the sound of needles whirring, soft music playing from the radio, and the smell of lemons and saffron--sweet and gentle unlike the few other tattoo parlors he’d gone into. The place was mostly made up of dark browns, lined with wood shelves, two white chandeliers were hanging in the entry giving the space a comfortable hue. There were two couches, a couple chairs, pictures of the artist’s artwork hanging on every well and behind the counter.

“Kuroo-san!” 

He heard a small voice come from the hall leading to the artist’s spaces. Yachi was making her way to the front, blonde hair pulled up in an up-do showing off all the piercings she had on each of her ears, and she was wearing a loose tank giving way to the sleeve tattoo she had on her right arm arcing past her shoulder.

“Yachi-kun, good to see you. You done for today?”

She gave him an eager nod, heading towards the counter. “I only had two appointments today for ongoing sessions. If you’re here for Daichi, I think he’s finishing up his last appointment.”

“Oh good, I’m not late then. I closed up a little early today but…”

“Mx. Irei?”

“The very one. But she had a special order.”

He’d been in this parlor often enough and talked about Mx. Irei so much, he was sure each of the employees here knew when Mx. Irei had come in just by Kuroo’s mood.

“Oh Kuroo,” another voice came from the hallway. He turned to see Iwaizumi, the longest working artist at Crow’s Feet besides the owner. He was in a dark pair of jeans, and a white henley pushed up to his elbows, showing the ink that spilled towards his hands and crept underneath the shirt. More ink was pushing from below his exposed collar bone and towards his neck. “Daichi is finishing up his session with Terushima.”

“That’s what Yachi said, but ah, Iwaizumi you’re looking rather dashing today aren’t you?” Kuroo sent a smirk to the shorter man, receiving dull look in return.

“I always look this good,” Iwaizumi said with a raised eyebrow, pulling a leather jacket off a hook hanging behind the counter.

Kuroo looked him over, steady shoulders, spiked dark hair, his almost-always-there frown less pinched than usual. “Perhaps, but if I had to take a guess. It looks like you’re going somewhere special?”

Iwaizumi’s olive eyes slid over to Kuroo, now glaring, and said, “No.”

“Really? Not a date or anything?”

“Fuck you Kuroo. I swear I’m not against punching you in the face--”

Yachi--while the nerves that had been ingrained in her system had faded after knowing both Kuroo and Iwaizumi for so long--nervously glanced between the two, the smile on her face was small. “Kuroo-san maybe you need to stop picking on Iwaizumi so much.”

“Thank you Hitoka,” Iwaizumi sent her a grateful look, and let out an appreciative sight, but returned a glare to Kuroo.

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak, but a familiar voice, one of the warmest of voices he’d ever heard and ever wished to hear, spoke for him--

“Tell Akaashi we said hi,” Daichi said, coming from down the hallway, a grin on his face. Kuroo swore he fell in love all over again just looking at the witty man.

Iwaizumi, with a look of betrayal, turned to to man, “Fuck you too Daichi. All of you are bastards, and I’m not sure why I work here.”

“Because you also get a discount on flowers?” Kuroo suggested, making his way over to Daichi, throwing his arm over his shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss on the man’s cheek.

“Maybe because I pay him?” Daichi smiled up at Kuroo, chocolate eyes full of mischief.

Whatever people thought about Kuroo being the trouble causing one of the two of them couldn’t have been more wrong. Daichi was 100% the devil incarnate when properly motivated, and Kuroo thanked the universe and whatever other fate-holding beings that they gave him this man.

_I see poetry in your eyes_   
_You're the only reason we rhyme_   
_Oh my, my, my_   
_It's a big, big, big world out there_   
_Looking for something_   
_I finally found it right here_

  
Iwaizumi groaned from nearby, throwing his jacket on. “Okay, okay, whatever. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Don’t stay up too late!” Kuroo said as Iwaizumi waltzed out the door.

“No drinking and driving!” Daichi called after him. 

They both received a not-so-friendly hand gesture in return. 

Yachi sighed beside the two of them, “If he wasn’t so softhearted, the two of you would probably be dead.”

Kuroo laughed, throwing his head back.

“Well,” Daichi said, eyes full of mirth, “It’s a good thing he isn’t a part of the yakuza or anything.”

Yachi just shook her head, pulling her own belongings from behind the counter. “The two of you better not stay behind for too long. You were both here when Matuskawa came in for opening last week.”

“Oh? Yachi turning into a mother hen now?”

Daichi chuckled. “She’s always been like that. It was just very muted when we first met her.”

“Ah, you’re right darling.”

With a wave at them, Yachi also left. Daichi lead Kuroo towards his own space, all the way towards the back, but the biggest room of all of them. There were two reclinable chairs, one currently occupied by Terushima--a frequent customer of Daichi’s--laying on his stomach with his back exposed. There was a full wall of mirrors, counters and shelves full of equipment, the nearest wall connected to the doors had all the artwork framed looking stunning as it always did. 

The rest of the shop had a very homey vibe, but Daichi worked hard to make his room more pleasant and welcoming. There were a couple leather chairs in a corner underneath a chart of a crow’s body structure, and next to it a similar one of a cat. There was a dark red tapestry encasing the two pieces of art, making the small corner feel like it’s own separate entity. Hints of the same red, as well as spots of orange, were subtle throughout the decor in the room. They reminded him of the red hellebores and white myrtle flowers sitting as centerpieces at a wedding a few years ago; and green ivy hanging from an arch outdoors overlooking the ocean, and the orange marigolds sitting in pots all around the venue. It reminded him of the two of them, and crimson fading to black and blooming back in an array like a wondrous show just made for the two of them. 

In another corner of the room was a table with paper and pencils and pens all spread out, artwork in an organized chaos with lists of ideas written and taped to the wall above. Sticky notes scattered about, large and small portfolios were tucked and leaning on the desk

“Okay Terushima, there’s just this last place of coloring,” Daichi said, as he walked to the stool and pulled up to the reclined chair. “Then we’ll set you up for your next session, and do this final corner on the left.” He pulled on a new pair of gloves before reaching for the ink gun nearby and setting the color up.

“Hey Teru, how’s it going?” Kuroo asked as he came over to look at the man’s back piece.

“Kuroo! Dude, it’s great, have you seen any of this since the last time?”

Kuroo thought back to the last of Terushima’s sessions he’d been able to watch. Probably six months ago?

“No, you haven’t posted any of it on Snapchat or Instagram or anything. Fuck man, this looks great.”

Through several sessions Daichi had tattooed a large snake over Terushima’s back. The snake itself was winding around itself from the top of Terushima’s spine, beneath his hairline with the snake’s head and slithering tongue, towards the Terushima’s tailbone with the end of the snake. It was dark black, with its scales looking like they were rippling against Terushima’s tan skin.

That wasn’t the most amazing part though. The detail of snake had been finished a while back. Daichi had been almost relieved when that had been finished, with how large and expansive it had been, and had told Kuroo as much. Right afterwards though, they began starting on the flowers; flowers that had been incorporated into the beginning design, and outlined with the first steps of the snake--beautiful, twisting up and around, magnificent in their peach, pink and yellow colors--

“Are those hollyhock flowers?” Kuroo asked, almost stunned by their beauty. He shouldn’t have been by this point. Daichi was magnificent at his job, had been as long as Kuroo had known him, since before they were together and when the two of them were only dreaming about opening shops, but what he had done here far surpassed most of the work he’d ever seen from Daichi.

_And oh my, my, my_   
_It's a big, big, big world out there_   
_Been looking for something_   
_I finally found it right here_

Terushima nodded, turning his head to look at Kuroo. “Yeah, Dai-san said that they meant ambition, as well as protection and safety.”

Daichi turned his even gaze on Kuroo for only a moment, the smallest of smiles showing on his warm features. Kuroo felt a hot warmth blossom in his cheeks, falling across his neck, where he began rubbing his hand there. 

“Ah, yeah it does. It’s looking really great Teru. Is there just this leaf and then the left corner part to shade?”

Daichi nodded, continuing his work, wiping here and there were Terushima had begun to bleed on the space below and to the right of his spine. “Just this bit and then we can go home. Did you get off early?”

“Well I tried but Mx. Irei came in. Oh and they said to tell you hi.

Daichi chuckled, low and mellow in his chest, “Of course they did. What did they want this time?”

“Lily of the valley.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes for a moment before saying, “Aren’t those out of season?”

“They are! And that’s what they wanted when they came in last week, but I went ahead and put in a special order for some, so they can have them indoors.”

“You’re so softhearted for Mx. Irei.”

“Well, they started talking about their wife, and I just… Got nostalgic.”

Daichi sent a look his way, and even Terushima looked over his shoulder with a smirk. 

Terushima looked back to the phone he was holding below the chair, scrolling through some things, smirk still strong on his face. “Hear that Dai-san? He was getting nostalgic.”

“Oh I heard,” Daichi shook his head in fondness before waving for Kuroo to sit down somewhere.

Kuroo pulled up another stool, sitting close to Daichi but not right over his shoulder. “I couldn’t help it okay! They said their wife really loved lily of the valley and--”

“Your heart just kind of squeezed didn’t it?” Daichi asked, knowingness in his voice.

“You know me too well, darling.”

“Nine years baby. If I didn’t we wouldn’t be where we are now.”

Kuroo tried to push down the fierce warmth wanting to come back into his facial features, but Daichi calling him baby wasn’t going to help. 

“Aw, listen to you two. What are you guys gonna do tonight?” Terushima asked, looking from his phone briefly.

Kuroo leaned back from the stool to lean against the counter behind him. “Well, first we have to check on the kids.”

Terushima raised a pierced brow, “Kids?”

Daichi scoffed but tried to play it off as a cough, the said, “His plant children.”

“Our plant children darling. You love them as much as I do.”

“You forgot to water the ones on the balcony yesterday.”

Blinking, thinking back on everything he’d done yesterday, he remembered, definitely, watering them. “I did not.”

“Yes you did. You walked around the living room and checked on all the indoor ones, plus the succulents on the TV stand. Ah, the poor balcony children probably think you’ve forgotten about them…”

Narrowing his eyes he thought harder. Okay, maybe, just maybe he’d walked past the balcony doors straight to the kitchen because hey, Daichi was cooking breakfast and no one should ever skip on that. “I’m a terrible father.”

Terushima and Daichi both laughed; Daichi’s head thrown back, wide smile on his face, the sound of marigolds escaping from his lungs and filling the space like soil to a pot and sunlight to the sky.

“Is this the real reason why we didn’t get a cat? You just didn’t want to tell me I’d be a terrible father did you Dai?”

Daichi laughed again, “You know very well that it was either the bigger apartment for all your plants but no pets allowed, or the apartment that allowed pets but had a smaller space.”

What a cruel thing fate was, when you have to choose between keeping you plant children getting a cat baby. Really, choosing between those two apartments had been absolute torture but they were both so close to the shops and the only ones that made sense.

“But no, Tetsu, you’re the best father those green children could have.”

Kuroo shook his head slowly, dark hair falling over one side of his face. “No, no, it’s okay, just call Kenma and tell him to take them away from me. He’s the godfather and would be better at it.”

“But you’d miss them,” Daichi said.

  
“They’d be in a better place.”

“They’d miss you too.”

Kuroo paused. “You think so?”

“Of course, you weirdo. You’d all miss each other very much.”

“But I’m your weirdo.”

Daichi kept a half-smile on his face, and though his face was turned away, Kuroo knew his eyes were smiling just as much. “Yes you are.”

_Love makes the lightest sound_   
_The first time it comes around_   
_Love makes the lightest sound_   
_The first time it comes around_

  
There were a peaceful ten or so minutes where the buzzing of the needle was all that filled the air, besides the radio singing in the front of the shop. As Daichi finished, he wiped down the entire area and let Terushima look at the work.

“Fuck, Dai-san that looks amazing. Holy shit, _holy shit_ , you really had to go out and out-do yourself huh? The final color is going to make.”

Daichi was watching Terushima look at his back in one of the large mirrors. He rubbed at the back of his neck, pink lighting up his cheeks, “Ah, well. You know. We have a reputation to uphold and everything.”

“Sure, sure,” Terushima started, “Or you’re amazing and need to stop overlooking yourself.”

Kuroo chuckled, “See now, I’ve been telling him that for years now. Daichi is too good at what he does.”

Daichi clicked his tongue and turned away as he said, “Okay Teru, sit back down so I can put the wrap on it.”

Kuroo watched as Daichi carefully applied the thin layer of petroleum oil with deft hands. He looked over Daichi’s own tattooed arms, dark ink weaving its way up under the sleeves of his black shirt. His left arm wasn’t as full of ink as the other one, but only because he was saving it for some other tattoos he had in mind. Gazing past a small chain necklace on his neck to his broad shoulders, from his muscular back hinted at from the loose shirt, and down to the faded jeans Daichi was wearing, Kuroo knew exactly what other tattoos--dark ink and brightly colored--laid against the other man’s skin. Especially the ones across his legs and over his thighs, etched there forever, longer than any mark Kuroo’s mouth could bruise on his skin. 

“Done,” Daichi said, pulling Kuroo from his thoughts. “You remember to take the wrap off in two or three hours. Same routine after. Wash, pat it dry, and put another thin layer of ointment on it. If you’re almost out, just pick some up when you’re heading out.”

“You got it Dai-san.”

“You’ve done this plenty of times, so I swear if you call and a single piece of that is inflected--”

“--I know, I know. You'd skin me alive,” Terushima said with just a bright smile on his face as he struggled to pull on his shirt; a sleeveless top baring his underarms and down to his waist.

“Go ahead and go then. You can pay me next time.”

“Thanks Dai-san! You’re the best!” Terushima gathered his things, and called back as he walked up the hall to the front. “You two have a good night, and I’ll message you about the last session.”

Kuroo chuckled but continued to watch Daichi who was now cleaning the area up and making his way through his post-appointment routine.

First, he’d clean his tools and put them away in order. Then, he was make sure all of the inks were in their Daichi-only specified order. He’d finish by cleaning up the seat and then disinfecting any spot where there could be blood, he’d sweep underneath and around the seat and around the room, and then put ointment and gloves back in their cabinet.

Daichi stopped after closing the cabinet and turned to Kuroo with an unreadable look in his eyes. “The big sketch book open on my desk, the one you bought me for my birthday last year. It’ll be under a couple things. Why don’t you take a look at it?”

“Oh? A surprise?” Kuroo asked, smiling at the man. Daichi turned away, heading to the front of the building without saying another word.

_Huh._

With careful tension he walked over to the desk and turned on the light right above it, casting its glow over all of the paper skewed. He sifted through two or three drawings before setting eyes on the one sketch book, yawning open at him. It’s breath washed over his face as he stared down at the drawing looking right back at him.

Before him, carved into paper that could burn away with the smallest flame, was a drawing Kuroo wished he could put into a song, into a poem; a work of art he wanted to put in a museum for everyone to see, but also wanted to fold into a small square and tuck into his wallet for no one else to see. A piece of work just for the two of them, a piece they’d talked about for years and years, a piece that Daichi kept saying was almost done, but not yet, not yet Tetsu, it’s not quite finished.

There made in a circle were green ivy vines, drawn in the shape of an oval, with two white myrtle flowers. One cluster of the flowers at the top, and one sitting at the bottom, nevertheless both framing the picture at the very center--a black cat standing, nuzzling it’s nose against the beak of a crow perched on its back.

Stinging. He felt his eyes stinging, staring at the piece, large enough to sit right where they’d talked about putting it.

He covered his mouth, trying and trying not to let a sound escape but, what else do you say when your significant other for seven years has completed a tattoo he wants on your body and on his?

“Tetsu?” Daichi asked, entering the room. “Are you okay?”

“Daichi… You’re…” He turned to look at the man whose beautiful eyes were wide with concern. 

“If you don’t like something about it, I can--”

“No, no, Dai,” he whispered, voice growing hoarse. He met Daichi at the entrance of the room, taking the shorter into his arms, wrapping them around his warm body, then nuzzling his face into the corner of Daichi’s neck.

“It’s perfect,” Kuroo whispered.

Daichi encompassed him in his own embrace, holding him there in the stillness of the room, the words over the radio soft and slow around them. Kuroo breathed in the man’s scent--spiced vanilla and the black camomille washing over him, along with the fresh scent of cleaner and rain-scented soap. 

“I was worried you weren’t going to like,” Daichi whispered into Kuroo’s own neck.

Kuroo scoffed, “How could I? You little minx. You used the flowers from our fucking wedding, and stand here expecting me to not like it.”

“Right, how could I ever forget how sappy my own husband is.” Kuroo heard and felt the smile teasing at his skin, sending a nice little shiver down his spine and through his body.

He pulled away from Daichi, looking down at the shorter man, his husband of four years. They’d known each other since their last year in high school, but hadn’t started dating until their third year of university, dating for three years until at the age of 23 they’d decided to get married. Kuroo’s mother’s absolutely loved Daichi, and were happy to share the family name with him, taking him in the family easily.

_Kuroo Daichi did have a nice ring to it_ , he’d thought when they talked about names and who would take the family name, if they’d decided on it.

Now, Daichi’s grandparents, who’d taken care of him since he was a kid had been a little iffy from the start. Mostly because Daichi had wanted to be a tattoo artist, and then was pursuing a relationship with someone who wanted to be a florist. But one sweet smile, a couple jokes and pictures of all of his succulents he’d kept in his dorm room, had them swept off their feet.

Daichi’s warm brown eyes, nine years after meeting him in rolling fields of blue flowers, were the same--even if his laugh lines were a little more prominent, Kuroo had the pleasure of knowing he gave Daichi the most laughter, and could give him the most love. Kuroo could still see the reflection of the nemophila flowers, blue like the sky that exact day, in Daichi’s eyes. Under the sun and laughing as he’d tried to rope in his younger twin siblings. 

“You still want it on your ribs?” Daichi asked, pulling his arms from around Kuroo’s waist, one settling on his upper abdominal muscles on Kuroo’s left side.

“Right by the heart, where you will always belong.”

Daichi put his other hand on Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo instinctively leaned into the touch, never wanting it leave, as he closed his eyes. He felt the gentle warmth and pressure of Daichi’s lips on his own, leaning into a slow kiss.

After a moment, Daichi pulled away, continuing to stroke the side of Kuroo’s face. “Okay sappy. Let’s get you home then to take care of our children.”

“Now you claim them?”

“They’ve always been ours Tetsu.”

Kuroo watched as Daichi pulled his necklace out from under his shirt, gold ring quietly clinking against the chain and gleaming under the comforting lights. Kuroo began to turn his own around his ring-finger.

“Your right. If either of us are gone they suddenly look like they’re wilting,” Kuroo said.

Daichi started turning off the lights as the exited the building, locking the door behind them. “It does appear that way, doesn't it?”

“The photo evidence does exist, and you know it.”

Daichi's smile was nothing short of adoring and loving, "Of course."

Kuroo was quiet for a moment, before taking Daichi's hand. "I do have a request."

"Oh?" Daichi looked curious as he linked their fingers together.

"I ordered some extra bulbs for the lily of the valley."

Daichi's eyes softened, even more if possible, and said, "We'll buy some pots for them over the weekend."

Kuroo pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, smiling, "You're the best."

"That title is reserved for you."

"Oh, no, Mister Kuroo Daichi, _I believe-_ "

Hand in hand, they walked away from their stores, continuing their banter, and into the summer night laced in sounds of cicadas and a world turning with them.

_I see poetry in your eyes_   
_You're the only reason we rhyme_   
_And oh my, my, my_   
_It's a big, big, big world out there_   
_And looking for something_   
_I finally found it right here_

* * *

myrtle flower - love and marriage

ivy flowers and stems - strong affectionate attachment, such as wedded love and marriage

**Author's Note:**

> me, in my very dark room while it’s raining: *happily writing away*
> 
> my mom, coming into my room: why are you being depressing?
> 
> me: i’m just writing?
> 
> my mom: same thing
> 
> :'))
> 
> \--
> 
> it is late and i've been writing for hours so i apologize for any mistakes. i'm not even going to try and link things at this point. but if you want to keep updated on fics, writing or just want to talk, and the general chaotic things, feel free to hmu:
> 
> twitter (that i just started a few days ago):
> 
> @spacedaichi
> 
> tumblr (i use very, very frequently):
> 
> spookysp-ace
> 
> thank you for reading, and really hope to see you all tomorrow (or later if i stay up tonight) for day 2!


End file.
